Get out of this town
by Strawberry26
Summary: Callie and Arizona are seniors in high school but what happens when Callie's parents don't approve of her relationship choice? One-shot. Based on Carrie Underwood's song Get out of this town. This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice!


"Hey Callie." The tall red head said as she walked up next to her friend.

"Hey Addison." Callie said keeping her eyes on the floor that she suddenly found very interesting.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, noticing the Latina's mournful mood.

Looking up at her red headed friend for the first time since she walked up "Nothing you don't already know Addie." she said looking back to the floor. "Everybody knows, We're the talk of the town now."

Callie lived in the small town of Webster Florida, so word spread around quickly. Everyone knew everyone in that town. They all knew Callie was a straight A student and never got into trouble, but as a senior in high school, she felt obligated to let go and relax just a little. But when the blonde haired blue eye girl she knew as Arizona Robbins got transferred into her Anatomy class she was a goner. She was in more trouble she'd ever planned on being in.

They started out just talking and being friends, but one thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were sneaking out at night and skipping classes just to be with each other. They were in love.

As graduation was creeping up on them they decided that they needed to come out to their friends and family sooner rather than later. They first went to Arizona's parents, hoping they would understand and wouldn't be angry with them, they were right. The Robbins family was very supportive, it just took a couple of hours for them to let their words sink in.

The Torres Family however, were not so understanding and supportive. They were a highly religious family and looked down upon their daughters 'relationship'. They fought her about it for hours on end. They fought until her parents could take it no longer and gave their daughter an ultimatum, she either ended her relationship with Arizona right away, or she would lose everything. She would lose her car, her trust fund, her college tuition, and her room in their home.

So they ended it. They stopped seeing each other. They stopped talking to each other, they just stopped, or that's what they wanted everyone to believe.

**Midnight, tomorrow at the park. Are you sure about this? XO- Arizona**

Callie looked down at her phone and couldn't hold back her smile, one in which Addison very well saw but decided not to broach the subject.

"So you ready for tonight?" She asked her friend.

"More than ready Addie" she said "Tonight, graduation. Tomorrow the world!"

"The world eh? You might want to start with college first Cal. I don't think you're ready for the whole world yet." she said looking at her friend very amused.

"Oh but I am Addison. I'm tired of living in this dead end hell whole! I want to go out and explore! I want to become a surgeon! And you can't do that being stuck here your whole life! I don't want to just go to community college here like everyone else!"

"Hey! Feeling slightly offended here!" Addison said even though she herself was thinking the same thing.

**XXXX**

**Yeah I'm sure, I've never been so sure about anything else in my entire life. I'll be there, don't worry. XO -Callie**

Arizona smiled when she read the text she'd just received. Sending back a quick reply she looked up just as her friend walked out of the the changing rooms in a short red dress.

"What about this one?" she asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It looks great, just like all the other five thousand dresses you've already tried on Teddy." Arizona said sighing as her friend stared daggers at her through the mirror.

"Ugh you're no help." she said looking back to the dress. "I'm getting this one, It shows off my legs and Henry's a leg guy." She said finally feeling satisfied with what shes picked.

"Come on Teddy! We only have two hours until we are supposed to be there! Move your ass!" Arizona said looking at the clock.

"I'm coming!" she said as she looked at her watch and realized her friend was right. They were due to be at the school for their graduation ceremony at 6.

**XXXX**

"Theodora Altman." Richard Webber's voice boomed through the auditorium as he announced the graduating class.

"It's Teddy" she said under her breath as she walked up to accept her diploma while all of her friends snickered at the use of her full name.

"Meredith Grey and Lexie Grey" He announced as the two step-sisters went to accept their own diplomas. "Addison Montgomery." Richard announced. "Arizona Robbins." There was an air horn blown somewhere in the audience and Arizona recognized that to be here brother Tim sitting with her parents in the middle of the bleachers they were seated on. "Mark Sloan."

"*cough* Man whore *cough*" said Derek Shepard, aka Marks best friend. At that little remark everyone burst into laughter while Richard stared at Derek.

"Calliope Torres" Richard said once the gym had settled down once again. only to laugh again at the mention of another students full name. "And last but never the least, Cristina Yang." He said as the young woman came to collect her prize for being smart.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you, the class of 2013!" and at that everyone removed their caps and threw them up into the air as they celebrated the end of their high school life and the beginning of their life as adults.

**XXXX**

It was now after midnight the next day and Arizona was still waiting in her car at the park. Just when she was about to leave, certain that the Latina wan't coming, there was a knock on the passenger side door. After unlocking her car, the Latina entered and threw her dufflebag into the back of the car.

"You came." Arizona said. Before she could say anything else, Callie grabbed her and pulled her into a searing kiss. When oxygen became a priority the separated.

"Of course I came." she replied. "I told my parents I was spending the night at Addison's house."

"I told mine that I was at Teddy's." she said. Leaning back into her seat she extended her hand for Callie to take. "Ready?" she asked.

Taking the blondes hand, she smiled "Lets just get out of this town."

Smiling back to the woman holding her hand as well as her heart, "Goodbye Webster Florida. Hello Seattle Washington!."


End file.
